To Hear Your Voice
by BreakingTheReasons
Summary: When gumball's experiment goes wrong and Fionna is the one to take it all in what will become of her? will she be able to get over the symptom that is now permanently in her life or will it completely break her apart on the inside? All she wants is to hear the world...
1. Chapter 1

What would happen if Fionna lost her hearing due to one of gumball's experiments gone wrong? As she isolates herself from the world will there ever be someone there for her? All she wants is to hear someone's voice at least one last time…

To Hear Your Voice

Chapter 1

It was a hot summer day and Fionna and Cake decided to pay visit to prince gumball after not hearing from him in a while. Arriving at the pretzel gates the guards let them in to continue on with their visit. Right as Fionna had the castle in sight she noticed smoke slipping out the window at the higher left tower. _Hhmmm isn't that were gumball preforms his experiments? _Fionna thought. As soon as Cake and Fionna entered the castle they were caught off guard by peppermint maid running to them rambling on about so type of trouble and the left tower of the castle. Fionna's eye's widened and she took off in the maze of hallways, leaving her sister behind to calm down the candy maid.

"Gumball! GUMBALL! Where are you?! Are you okay? GUMBALL!" She yelled franticly

"FIONNA! I-is that y-you?! I'm i-in here H-HELP!" The prince screamed in distress

Fionna struggled to open the door, banging her fist on the door resorting to her backpack for her gem sword slashing down the wood that stood between them. There was fire everywhere as the orange and red flames rose she spotted Gumball in the corner trapped under a pile of wood. Fionna duck and sprinted through the room finally reaching him she struggled to move the wood that held his body captive.

"I CANT BE SAVED! FIONNA LEAVE PLEASE IT'S ABOUT TO EXPLODE!" he screamed at her

"NO I REFUSE TO LEAVE YOU!" she yelled back in his face

She summoned all of her strength to move the wood but failed. Feeling rage swallow her she drew out her sword hacking and chopped at the wood in fear of the building collapsing at any moment. He was finally free and she helped him stand up but just with their luck the flames reached the roof and a pillar collapsed blocking the other exit. Suddenly like fate smiled at them Marshall appeared at the window.

" FIONNA! OVER HERE!" he yelled waving his arms

"HERE MARSH CATCH!" she said lifting Gumball and throwing him to Marshall who easily caught the now passed out prince

"FIONNA COME ON I GOT YOU! JUMP!" he yelled as the flames caught up

Having another pillar collapsed by the window sending Marshall back a bit. The window was now blocked with flaming stone. The more the flames grew the more chemicals it seemed to swallow up. She coughed as her sweat dropped desperate to find an escape she located the other door, jumping the flames and almost reaching it a red chemical fall off the table and at her dismay as the beaker shattered the whole room exploded sending Fionna slamming hard in to the marble wall.

"….ONNA NG IN THER….." she heard seeing a figure standing over her before she fully blacked out

When Fionna awoken she could really piece together what was happening she had Gumball standing to her left going on and on about something and Cake to her left bawling her eyes out. Her body had hurt so she left her eyes sting with hot salty tears she couldn't help but scream out in agony. Cake let her tears fall even more choking it looked like she stood firmly near her stroking her hair. Fionna let out another painful scream feeling so much fear she was scared she didn't know what was happening, she couldn't hear anything, plus the pain she was feeling was unbearable for her. Even out of all the ogres' witches and even the ice queen she never felt any pain like this it felt as if her heart was going to burst out her chest at any moment.

Once they arrived at the medical kingdom the wheeled her in to the operation room and immediately started working on her having five people working around her with I.V's, shots, needle & thread for stitches and one of the nurse held her head and left shoulder down as the doctor popped her right shoulder back into place. Screaming out at the surging pain she left her head bash back into the metal table. She just wanted to go home with cake and have this lingering pain stop. After a few hours they wrote a note explaining all that happened to her (injury wise) and how long she needed to rest. She went down the list slowly carefully reading everything twice.

_Stitches on left arm and chest area ( 1 month)_

_Dislocated shoulder, right shoulder (2 months)_

_Bruised and cut arms and legs nothing major (3-4 weeks)_

It was hard looking at how long it would take for her to be restored to her regular self but there was something else of the list that her eyes froze on. She read it over and over again trying to hope that it would somehow get a little better for her but the more she read it the more angry and pitiful she felt.

_Deaf (forever)_

She wanted to cry in despair, hating herself for not being faster to the exit, for her accidently knocking over the chemical that caused the center of her hopelessness, and she hated herself for not being fast at jumping out the window into Marshall's arms the hands that could have saved her. _Marshall….. _She thought seeing how the king wasn't with them for the ride wanting her best friend to be there as she franticly stood up letting her eyes scan the room. Finally having her eyes land on as she found him sitting on the floor in the corner. After staring for a minute or two he looked up at her locking ocean blue and crimson eyes together have gave her a look of pure pity and pain she felt rage in the pit of her stomach he looked at her like we was an abused puppy. It's not her fault she's like this it's not like she chooses to be _deaf. _She felt like breaking down having those stares of pity and sadness it broke her apart inside. She was still the same Fionna but then again she knew no one would look at it that way hell she didn't even think she could look at it that way….


	2. Chapter 2- why'd you go?

To Hear Your Voice

Chapter 2- Why'd you go?

It has been two months since the accident had occurred and Fionna mostly stayed in her room or in the empty attic at the top of the tree house that only had one window. She didn't eat much and almost never went outside. Fionna wasn't the only one who was affected though; Cake would always cook two meals believing she would come down from the lonely attic to start eating again, Gumball was always isolated in the castle trying to come up with a cure for her, feeling as if the whole thing was his fault, and Marshall hasn't showed his face for a while and he hasn't even visited once.

It was raining this night and the breeze was really strong. Fionna being scared of lightning and thunder retreated downstairs for once. The stairs had felt so foreign to her as she took a left into the kitchen/living room which felt so dark and lonely with the lights off. Looking for cake she searched everywhere finding all her stuff outside. Puzzled by all of this she left toward the back door, walking outside she spotted the calico cat and….lord M? She never called their attention just watched as if their actions had set the scene for her. Lord M nuzzled her in the shoulder to signal they had a guest intruding on the conversation. Cake looked back at her as Fionna stood in the rain as the drops felt like cold needles against her skin. Cake signed to Lord M, he nodded and flew off disappearing in the night sky with some of her belongings. Cake stood at the same spot for a bit doing nothing but looking down. The cat then snapped her head around and walked in Fionna's direction walking slowly she ended right in front of her drawing out a pencil and pad of paper from her pocket.

_Umm hey baby cakes how are you feeling? _She wrote

"deaf" I replied bitterly

She flinched at the word for a moment letting the pencil make its careful strokes across the paper.

_There's dinner in the fringe if you're hungry_

"what is your stuff doing with lord M" I asked with a little hurt

…_..im moving in with him baby….im leaving_

Fionna looked down at the ground in shock feeling empty inside. She was leaving her all alone her own sister abandoned her.

"y-your leaving me?" Fionna replied after a few moments of silence

…_im sorry its just…..i have a life baby cakes I can't have you bring me down like this! _She was crying even in the rain it was plain to see she was writing faster now

_You're old enough to take care of yourself baby being deaf isn't so bad _her pencil broke at the last part

Fionna read it over and over letting her head bob back and forth letting the paper get soaked in the falling water. Cake tried to hug her stepping forward a bit but before she could even lay her hands on fionna her gem sword swung a full force. Cake managed to dodge it unharmed but fall backwards. The cat looked up at her sister with terror in her eyes.

"BEING DEAF ISNT SO BAD? IT ISNT THAT BAD HUH? WELL CAKE YOU SHOULD BE DEAF GIVE IT A SHOT! GO SLAM YOURSELF INTO GUMBALL'S MARBLE WALLS A FEW TIMES! I CANT HEAR ANYTHING! NOTHING CAKE NOT EVEN MY OWN VOICE!" Fionna was screaming anger didn't even explain her level of pure rage. She felt her face get hot to a point to where the freezing rain couldn't cool it down. Fionna turned her back on her cat and placed her sword back it the back protector.

"don't you ever! And I mean EVER show your face in front of me or this house again or I'll kill you with my own blade" she said throwing as much venom in her voice as she could.

That night she walked in the tree house slamming the door not even bothering to dry off she was alone in this cold world. She hated gumball for making her this way she hated marshall for disappearing she hated cake for leaving her but most of all she hated herself for being the way she was.


End file.
